Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of system testing, and more particularly to the field of automated quality assurance testing of thin client contact center agent desktop functionality.
Discussion of the State of the Art
As web-browser based customer relationship management solutions used by contact centers, whether a single monolithic service or a set multiple service offerings from a number of vendors which together perform all needed tasks, have become more complex so have systems and techniques to needed monitor and test them. The ability to qualify new software versions and variants on the entire range of hardware types expected to be deployed, to qualify new hardware or software combinations as they arise, or to monitor functional efficiency during events of unacceptable responsiveness under conditions mimicking the actual live usage, has become much more important. These types of test software, running on either dedicated equipment or on live equipment under instances of low live traffic are now available, but are currently inflexible in deployment, requiring significant preplanning and hardware resources, have little modification capability while running, lack the ability to run unobtrusively, and thus can not be used to diagnose problems encountered during actual call center use, have inflexible result reporting abilities and require a significant amount of programming knowledge to administer.
What is needed are computer service package testing suites that are easy and flexible to deploy, that accept modifications without the use of complex procedures while running, that have highly configurable and easily specified reporting formats and that can be controlled through a centralized gateway using simplified runtime commands instead of programmatic changes to the suites themselves.